How It Should've Been
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB How I think certain episodes should've gone.
1. White Light Pt II

HOW IT SHOULD'VE BEEN

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

This is just how I think certain scenes of some episodes of Power Rangers regarding the Rangers themselves **should**'**ve** been. It'll start with White Light Pt II, pick up with The Ninja Encounter Pt 1 and then go through The Power Transfer which will be changed to fit how **I** would've done things. In most cases, I'll probably be writing entire scenes with the Rangers which may have only minimal changes and may end abruptly, in other cases there may be some significant changes and multiple scenes. Since I'm only focusing on scenes that revolved around the Rangers, things may seem choppy, which I apologize for. Chapters with multiple scenes will have spaces in-between to differentiate between events. Power Rangers belongs to Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, and Zack were in Billy's lab when they heard Jason's communicator go off. Kimberly looked at him.

"This is it," she said somewhat unhappily.

"Zordon and Alpha must be finished," Zack realized.

"Zordon," Jason said. _I can't believe this is happening_, he thought.

"Rangers, please teleport to the Command Center immediately," their leader and mentor requested.

"We're on our way," Jason told him.

"Remember, Zordon and Alpha know what they're doing," Billy commented. _I don't know about that. Kim and Zack are right. We don't need somebody new on the team. We already have our sixth Ranger---Tommy_, Jason thought to himself.

"He's right. We shouldn't question their judgment," Trini agreed.

"Okay, let's get this over with," Kimberly sighed. They all tapped a button on their communicators and within seconds were in the Command Center. With heavy hearts, they all stepped forward to stand in front of their mentor's time-warp tube.

"Welcome, Power Rangers. This promises to be a momentous occasion," Zordon right. _Yeah, right_, they all thought. "You are about to meet the newest member of your team," he continued, not seeming to notice their subdued demeanor. "As you are aware, the Green Ranger's power was completely decimated by his last few battles." _Yeah, and we all know that wouldn't have happened if I had just moved quicker and gotten the candle_, Jason thought to himself. However, he didn't say anything. He knew Tommy didn't blame him and neither did the others. "Alpha and I felt it was time to create an even more powerful Ranger to combat Lord Zedd and his diabolical evil." _Please just get on with it_, Zack thought to himself. If they were going to meet the guy or girl to replace Tommy, he'd rather just get it over with. "To that end, a candidate was selected and a new Power Ranger was created." The Rangers sighed quietly and they looked at each other. "And now my friends, I present to you, the White Ranger." They all turned as a bright light filled the Command Center and the White Ranger slowly drifted down.

"Welcome, White Ranger," Zordon said as soon as they had landed. "The time has come to reveal your identity." The Ranger did so. As the helmet was removed, Kimberly could feel her body going limp. _No way_, she thought, right before she sank to the ground.

"Guess who's back," Tommy stated. The others gasped in pleased surprise.

"I don't believe it," Billy said. Trini clapped twice as they all came over to congratulate him. Zordon chuckled. He had known his Rangers would be pleased with his and Alpha's decision.

"What's up, man? Ah, this is good," Zack stated.

"Thanks man," Tommy said as he basked under the others' chatter. _Aw, man. It's good to be home_, he thought to himself.

"We didn't know who it was going to be," Zack confessed.

"We were all hoping it would be you---**especially** Kimberly," Billy told him. They laughed and Tommy looked around. "Speaking of Kimberly…" he commented, and went over to where she lay on the Command Center floor. He knelt on a knee and sat her up.

"Hey, Beautiful. Time to wake up," he told her. She moaned.

"I don't believe it," she told him with a smile. "I must be dreaming. Is it really you?"

"In the flesh," he laughed. They hugged and he helped her up as the others walked over.

"Man, awesome. Simply awesome," he heard Zack rave.

"It's fantastic," Kimberly agreed as Zack and Tommy clasped hands.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi. All this human emotions," Alpha said, rubbing at his eyes. Then, he sighed and everyone laughed.

"So, Power Rangers, may I assume that you are pleased with the new member of the Power Team?" Zordon queried.

"This is great," Jason confirmed. "This---this is morphinominal," he continued.

"Completely," the others agreed. Zordon apologized for the secrecy but explained that it had been necessary to guard against Zedd's interference.

"And now Rangers, I must say that there will be some changes in the ranking order," Zordon told them.

"What do you mean, Zordon?" Billy asked.

"Is Tommy the leader now?" Jason queried.

"No, Jason. You are still the leader. This change lies with your second in command, the Mastodon," Zordon responded. "Zachary, please do not feel that this reflects upon your performance as a Ranger---" he began to say.

"Hey, it's cool, Zordon," Zack interrupted. "I've been second in name only for a long time," he continued seriously, but not bitterly. And it was true. Over the past year, he had seen Jason and Tommy grow closer and had seen how, even with their friend's diminishing power, Jason had trusted Tommy to look after the team when he could not. Jason's anguish during the Golden Pipe tournament had further cemented Zack's theory.

"Zack, I don't want to---" Tommy began.

"Hey, it's solid, Bro. It's how it should be," Zack interrupted.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Thank you, Zachary. I can imagine how this must feel."

"I told you, Zordon. It's cool." The Rangers looked at each other and grinned. They were finally back at full strength.


	2. The Ninja Encounter Pt I

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Jason, Zack, and Trini sat on the grass watching music videos.

"This is totally one of my favorite songs," Kimberly stated. The others chuckled. Billy looked at Jason.

"This was a good idea, Bro," Jason told him.

"Yeah, what a cool way to spend a Saturday," Tommy agreed.

"With good music and great friends," Zack chimed in.

"Totally," Trini said. Music played for a few more minutes before they switched the channel.

"Hey guys, listen to this," Billy urged, turning up the volume. The man on the t.v. reminded viewers of a ninja tournament coming up.

"Yeah, man. I've been **dying** to see this competition," Tommy stated.

"Yeah, me too," Zack agreed.

"I've been to a couple of the other rounds. It's pretty cool," Jason told them. There was a small blurb with a trio in black ninja garb.

"Well, they certainly don't lack for confidence," Zack said.

"What obnoxious clods," Kimberly stated in disgust.

"I'll say," Trini agreed.

"Obnoxious but undefeated," Tommy told her.

"I wonder who's competing against them," Trini mused.

"Three guys from Stone Canyon High. I read about it in the paper," Billy answered.

"Oh, yeah. The high school right outside of town?" Kimberly asked. "You know what? I really hope they teach those clods a lesson," she continued.

"Don't worry, Kim. I'm sure they will," Jason assured. Just then, Bulk and Skull walked by making blubbering noises similar to Putties and holding a metal detector. The group laughed.

"What do you guys think that was about?" Jason wondered.

"I don't know," Zack answered. Then, Jason looked at his watch. "Oh, man. Zack, we gotta get movin' or we're gonna be late for that class we gotta teach," he said.

"And I was supposed to meet Richie later," Trini recalled. They all quickly cleaned up.

"Bye," Tommy said as they began to part ways. Just then, they all heard shouting and they saw a stroller go by and a man go after it.

"Look!" Billy said.

"Oh, my gosh," Kimberly gasped.

"Come on! Let's go!" Jason shouted. With that, the group took off, following the shouts of the frantic father. The chase went on for several minutes.

"Man, what does that stroller have? Jet fuel?" Zack panted.

"Come on! Keep going!" Jason encouraged. They continued after the carriage up to a small hill. The Rangers tensed nervously. Then, Kim started running.

"Go for it, Kim!" Jason shouted. With a kia, she flipped through the air. Then, she and another girl quickly caught the stroller before it went over the edge.

"Whoo!" the two breathed together.

"Gotcha. Hey," Kim greeted the toddler. She looked at her companion, an African-American girl about her age. "Hey," she said.

"Hi," she acknowledged. "I'm glad he's all right," she continued.

"Whoa-oa. Those are some pretty awesome moves, guys," Tommy complimented as he and the others came up.

"More than awesome. Morphin'," Jason added.

"Huh?" the girl asked as the father approached and picked his son up.

"Oh, Jacob," he sighed in relief. "How can I ever thank you?"

"We're just glad we got here in time," Kimberly told him.

"Yeah. That was truly awesome," another boy said. He was of Mexican descent. His friend appeared to be Korean.

"Hey, you guys were pretty awesome on those skates," Trini told him. "Oh, um, I'm Trini, and these are my friends Kimberly, Tommy, Billy, Zack, and Jason," she continued.

"Hi, my name's Rocky," the boy in red introduced himself.

"Hi."

"Hi, Aisha."

"Adam." They learned that the father's name was Hank Anderson and that his son's name was Jacob. Just then, Bulk and Skull came running up, panting.

"The baby, the baby," Bulk panted. He stared at the group. "What a baby." Everyone laughed.

"I saw you guys running after the stroller. It was a good effort," Jason told them.

"Thanks," Skull gasped.

"Are you guys okay? Can we get you anything?" Zack asked. The boys waved him off. The Andersons took off, and the nine teens gathered at a table and sat down.

"So, uh, how do you guys know Mr. Anderson?" Billy wondered.

"He's a teacher at Stone Canyon High," Aisha responded. "He's the absolute best."

"Wow. Stone Canyon High. You guys here to watch the Ninja Competition?" Trini asked.

"Uh, yes. You could say that," Adam answered.

"Awesome. I guess we'll see you there," Zack stated.

"Okay," Rocky, Adam, and Aisha agreed. With that, they all took off.

* * *

Later that day, the six friends went to the Stone Canyon High youth center and sat down.

"Hey, where are Rocky, Adam, and Aisha? I thought they said they were going to be here," Zack commented, looking in the crowd.

"I don't know. Maybe they're running late or something," Trini answered.

"I'm sure they'll show," Jason assured.

"Weird," Kimberly said.

"Hope you made out a will."

"Yeah, you better say your prayers." The Rangers shared a look.

"Okay, definitely glad they're only human," Zack muttered and then let out a groan as Jason elbowed him in the side. The competition got underway. Jason, Zack, Trini, Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy clapped and cheered every time the ninjas in white scored a point or made a good move. Jason caught a look between the judges and one shook his head. _Yeah, they're not impressed_, he thought to himself.

"Those guys fight really dirty," Kimberly commented at one point, looking at the black ninjas.

"Yeah, but the challengers fight clean," Tommy approved.

"Which is always the winning solution," Billy stated.

"And more impressive to the judges," Jason added. After a few more minutes, the match was over with the white ninjas declared the winner. Bulk was caught off guard as Mr. Anderson handed Jacob to him.

"Way to go, guys! Yeah!" the man cheered.

"All right, you guys! Whoo!" Kimberly cheered.

"Yo, who do you think they were?" Zack wondered.

"I don't know. But I'm glad they taught those other ninjas a lesson," Trini said.

"Yeah. That fair play is the **only** way to win at anything," Jason agreed. The ninjas in white removed their face coverings to reveal Rocky, Adam, and Aisha.

"Wow. Hey, that's why we didn't see them in the crowd," Kimberly realized.

"They were actually in the competition," Jason finished.

"Stupendous," Billy said.

"All right," Tommy laughed. "Way to go, guys!" After the three had changed back into their civilian clothes the group helped their new friend load up a car.

"Hey, man. That was really cool," Tommy told Rocky.

"Yeah. It was really great to meet you all," Rocky stated, shaking his hand.

"Hey, uh, we'll have to get together sometime," Zack proposed.

"Yeah, you know learn some of those moves you did in the competition," Trini chimed in.

"Absolutely. Let's do it soon," Adam suggested.

"Yeah. We'll keep in touch," Billy agreed.

"All right. Bye, Mr. Anderson," Kimberly said.

"Bye, Kimberly. Bye, guys," Mr. Anderson said. "And thanks again for the heroic rescue." They all laughed.

"Any time," Jason assured.

"Bye you guys," Kimberly said, and went off to join Tommy, who linked arms with her. They all waved good-bye and headed their separate ways.

"A very impressive win today," a voice suddenly said. Aisha screamed and with a gasp, the Rangers turned around.

"Goldar," Billy realized. Just then, Putties appeared.

"What do we do? We have to help them," Kimberly said.

"Zack, Trini, Billy. Take care of the Putties," Jason ordered.

"You got it," the three agreed and spread out as Jason, Kimberly, and Tommy hurried back to their friends and stood in front of them.

"Back off, Fang-Face!" Jason shouted.

"For once, Lord Zedd doesn't want you, but your three friends," Goldar said. Jason gave a shout, jumped through the air, and hit Goldar in the chest.

"Jason, what are you doing?" Rocky wondered as the two began to fight. Without warning, more Putties appeared.

"Aw, man. This is **not** what we needed," Tommy griped.

"What's going on?" Aisha wondered.

"You guys just stay behind us," Kimberly said. Then, they began their assault. Mr. Anderson, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha watched as their new friends battled the strange creatures. What was going on? _What __**are**__ those things?_ Aisha wondered. Goldar swung his sword at Jason who expertly jumped out of the way. The Red Ranger then let out a side kick, causing his foe to stumble back. With a roar, he powered up his sword. The small group felt their eyes widen as electricity started glowing from the sword.

"Jason, look out!" Adam shouted as Goldar made his move. Jason screamed as the monster's attack made contact. He fell to the ground.

"JASON!" Before Mr. Anderson could stop them, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha ran to their friend's aid. Goldar quickly caught them in a yellow beam from his sword. They struggled as they were pulled closer and closer to him.

"Oh, Lord Zedd will be pleased that you have so much spunk," Goldar sneered. Tommy ran to check on Jason.

"Get the others," Jason groaned. Tommy went to do so, but was knocked back by Goldar. Minutes later, Zack, Trini, and Billy had destroyed the Putties and Goldar disappeared with Rocky, Adam, and Aisha.

"Where are they?" Trini asked in concern.

"Goldar got them," Tommy answered. Then, "Jason!" They all ran to their friend, and helped him up.

"Easy, Bro. I gotcha," Tommy assured.

"Jason," Trini worried.

"I'm all right. It was just a shock," Jason assured.

"We better contact Zordon," Billy suggested.

"Zordon, come in," Jason said.

"Jason, Alpha and I are aware of the situation. Teleport to the Command Center immediately," Zordon instructed.

"We're on our way," Jason told him. Then, after making sure they were clear, they teleported.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi! Jason!" Alpha exclaimed, seeing the Power Ranger leader being supported by Tommy.

"Jason, we must check you out to determine whether or not you have been greatly injured by the blast from Goldar's sword," Zordon stated.

"I'm fine, Zordon. What does Zedd want with Rocky, Adam, and Aisha?" Jason wondered.

"This is a very grave situation, Rangers. Lord Zedd has captured the champion ninja team and is trying to turn them into his own evil warriors," Zordon told them.

"Zordon, we can't let that happen," Jason declared.

"Yeah, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha are our friends. We can't just let Zedd have them," Trini agreed.

"And if they're turned, we could be in **major** trouble. They've got some **seriously** good moves," Zack stated. _Man, it'd be like the Green Ranger all over again_, he thought to himself.

"What about the baby, Jacob?" Kimberly wondered.

"Baby Jacob is fine, Kimberly. And in the hands of a couple of very **unusual** babysitters," Zordon told her as they turned around.

"Bulk and Skull?" Trini asked in disbelief.

"He'll be safe for the time being…I think," Alpha said.

"They mean well. And judging from the way they chased after him when his stroller got out of control, they won't let anything happen to him," Jason stated. Then, he groaned.

"Oh, yeah, you're really fine, Bro," Zack said sarcastically. Almost immediately, a black reclining chair materialized.

"Aw, come on, Zordon! I don't need that!" Jason protested, recognizing it as the Command Center's medical chair.

"Come on, Jase. Humor us," Tommy implored. With a sigh, Jason consented.

"The baby's father and ninja team are being held in Zedd's secret dimension," Zordon continued as Alpha began his scan on Jason. "We must not allow the ninja team to be turned to the dark side."

"We can't just let Lord Zedd get his hands on them," Tommy determined.

"I agree, Tommy. The results could be disastrous. As Zack stated earlier, they would prove to be formidable foes for you…especially since they are now your friends," Zordon answered. Tommy blew out a breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

"All done," Alpha announced. The others turned around.

"How is he?" Tommy asked anxiously.

"He took a powerful hit, but if he takes it easy, he should be fine," Alpha answered. Jason stood up and the chair disappeared.

"I can't just take it easy. We gotta save Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. We **can**'**t** let Zedd get to them."


	3. The Ninja Encounter Pt II

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, and Disney. I'm writing the cardiotron powers from memory, so if something's wrong, I apologize.

Minutes later, the Rangers found themselves working at multiple parts of the consoles.

"Rangers, your new friends and their teacher are in very serious trouble. It is imperative that we establish their location coordinates," Zordon told them.

"Zordon, we're trying, but Zedd seems to have some kind of shield that prevents them from locating them," Jason answered.

"If we don't figure out a way to break through that shield, they're doomed," Trini worried.

"Well, luckily for us, I'm smarter than Zedd," Billy grinned.

"You broke through the shield?" Jason questioned.

"Affirmative," Billy announced. "And I've got something," he continued.

"You've found them?" Zack asked urgently.

"Well, sort of," Billy replied. "The computer data reports that Mr. Anderson, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha are being held in some sort of closed area…in another dimension."

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! Goldar must've taken them to Zedd's Dimension of Despair!" Alpha exclaimed.

"That would explain the shield," Kimberly said.

"Yeah, Zedd'll do anything to make sure that we can't rescue them," Tommy stated. Billy sighed.

"Maybe the computers can give us a clue on how to break the shield," Jason suggested.

"It's worth a shot," Trini agreed, and they concentrated on that. Just then, the monster alarm went off.

"What now?" Kimberly wondered.

"Lord Zedd is attempting to distract you from your mission of rescuing the three young ninja fighters. He has unleashed the Terror Blossom monster on downtown Angel Grove," Zordon replied as the Rangers turned to face the globe. "One shake of his deadly petals will freeze all that's in his path."

"Oh, no. That would shut down the whole city," Trini worried.

"You are correct, Trini. It could prove to be disastrous," Zordon confirmed.

"Man, we gotta stop that thing," Zack determined.

"Zordon, we've got to do something quickly," Kimberly said.

"How can we beat it?" Trini asked.

"Alpha will provide you with all of the details in his analysis," Zordon told her.

"Oh, no! Lord Zedd has jammed our scanner frequency! I can't even pinpoint the location of the monster!" Alpha yelped.

"Man, now what do we do? We can't teleport if we don't know where we're going," Zack said.

"Fear not, Rangers. I have anticipated and prepared for Zedd's interference," Zordon assured them. But first, Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy, you must continue your rescue efforts. The talents of those three young people must not be turned to the service of evil."

"Zack, Trini, and I will take on the Terror Blossom until we can join you guys," Jason declared.

"No. You're hurt. Zordon told you to take it easy," Trini objected.

"Yeah, man. She's right," Zack agreed.

"Guys, we're split as it is. As leader I can't let you guys take on something I wouldn't myself," Jason stated.

"I commend your dedication, Red Ranger, and understand that you cannot be dissuaded. But please, be careful," their mentor requested.

"I will, Zordon," he assured.

"Without coordinates, your standard method of teleporting won't be possible. You will use a new transport mode called jetting."

"Right," Jason said.

"Jetting will allow you to see exactly where you are going," Alpha told them.

"Good luck, Power Rangers."

"It's morphin' time!" Jason called.

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" The Red, Yellow, and Black Rangers flew through the sky.

"Whoa," the Yellow Ranger breathed. _It's so beautiful_, she thought to herself. She really hoped they could do this again. It was great.

"Hey, this is cool," the Black Ranger approved. The Red Ranger had to refrain from shaking his head in laughter. But he had to agree with his friend. It **was** cool.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Blue, White, and Pink Rangers had landed outside a cave.

"Zedd's dimensional opening should be here," the Blue Ranger reported.

"Good work, Billy," the White Ranger complimented.

* * *

The Red Ranger spotted the monster.

"Over there," he said, pointing. Then, they all landed in the park.

"Hey ugly, why don't you just lie down and molt before you get hurt?" the Red Ranger asked.

"It'll take more than three Power Rangers to stop **me**," the Terror Blossom boasted. "Wait till you see the tricks I have up my leaves." The three rushed him and he blocked their kicks and punches. After a roundhouse kick from the Red Ranger, the Terror Blossom fell backwards.

"Once I find a place to germinate my seed pods, nothing will be able to stop us," it said before disappearing.

"Germinate? What's it talking about?" the Yellow Ranger wondered.

"Zordon, the monster said something about germinating seed pods. What did it mean by that?" the Red Ranger questioned.

"I have been monitoring this dangerous situation, Jason. The Terror Blossom's threat to reproduce itself has me very concerned."

"Reproduce? Like make more of itself?" the Black Ranger asked.

"Precisely."

"Oh, man. Can he do that?" the Red Ranger queried.

"He's going to try." Then, Zordon instructed Alpha to scan the park because the monster would need a powerful heat source to accomplish its task. Alpha gasped.

"Oh, no! The baby's still in the park!"

"We can no longer separate the Rangers. They must unite and defeat the monster before it's too late. Alert Tommy and the others."

* * *

The Blue and Pink Rangers were about to go in when the White Ranger got the summons.

"Billy, wait!" he called. The other two Rangers paused. "I read you, Zordon. We're just about to go in."

"Tommy, the threat from the flower monster has increased. He must be stopped immediately."

"Understood, Zordon," the Blue Ranger said.

"I hope our friends will be okay until we get back," the White Ranger stated. Then, they teleported to the park. When they got there, they saw the Terror Blossom with the Hatchasaurus.

"Oh, man! Not this ugly again!" the Red Ranger exclaimed.

"Well, so nice to see you again," the Hatchasaurus sneered.

"Where's the flower monster?" the White Ranger wondered.

"Don't worry. We'll keep you company." Putties did flips as they came at the Rangers. The Rangers began fighting the Putties. Once they were clear, the White and Red Rangers spun in the air, moving closer to the Hatchasaurus and punched him, knocking the monster down.

"That's quite enough. I'm not going to take this from you Power brats again," it declared, standing back up. Zedd made the monster grow.

"Great. Just what we didn't need right now," the White Ranger stated. The Rangers called for the Thunder Megazord and quickly went to work as their zords came together. Soon, the Thunder Megazord and Tigerzord fiercely fought their old foe. The Tigerzord blasted the monster and it collapsed.

"Nice shot," the Black Ranger said.

"Thanks," the White Ranger stated.

"Where's the cardiotron?" the Red Ranger asked.

"The what?"

"Oh, yeah. That's right. You weren't here for that. If we don't find it, the Hatchasaurus will reassemble." Almost as soon as the Red Ranger said this, did the Hatchasaurus reappear fully formed.

"Aw, man! It must've had help from Zedd!" the White Ranger realized.

"I'll find it," the Red Ranger declared.

"Go to it, Jase. We can handle this," the Black Ranger assured.

"Be careful," said the Pink Ranger. The Red Ranger leapt from the zord and hurried through the woods. _All right. Now where could this thing be?_ he wondered to himself. Suddenly, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

"Gotcha, you freak," he muttered. The cardiotron hovered in the air and fired beams of red light. The Red Ranger dodged the attack and pulled out his blade blaster. As he fired, another stream of light headed in his direction. This time, however, he wasn't able to move fast enough. He cried out in pain, his body still sore from Goldar's attack. Working through the agony, the Red Ranger fired again, and effectively destroyed the cardiotron. The Hatchasaurus yelled in pain and fell to the ground.

"All right! He did it!" the others cheered.

"One monster down, one to go," the Pink Ranger declared. The Red Ranger moaned in pain, and dropped to his knees. Then, collapsing, he demorphed.

"Wait a minute, where is he?" the Black Ranger asked.

"I don't know," the White Ranger answered. "Jason. Jason, come in." Jason moaned and touched his communicator.

"Here. In the woods," he rasped. Almost immediately, they were at his side.

"Jason!" they cried together.

"Come on, buddy. Let's get you back," the White Ranger said. They teleported and Jason was immediately placed on the medical chair.

"Jason," Trini said in concern.

"I'm fine. I just need to rest for a few seconds," Jason said. Zordon congratulated them on their good job but warned them that Lord Zedd still had their friends captive and had created a wooden snake that would transform into an actual snake and could change the three captives' personality with one bite. They also still had to contend with the Terror Blossom who was looking for a heat source to germinate his seeds.

"Looks like not even Zedd can defy the laws of nature," Jason quipped weakly. Deciding to split into two teams, it was determined that Trini and Zack would hold off the Terror Blossom while Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy would rescue Rocky, Adam, and Aisha.

"I'm good. Let's go," Jason declared, starting to get up.

"I don't think so, buddy. You just stay there," Tommy instructed.

"Yeah. We don't want you hurt even worse. We'll call you if we really need you," Kimberly promised. Then, the others morphed to their locations. The Black and Yellow Rangers fought with the Terror Blossom for a few minutes before being frozen.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi! They've been frozen!" Alpha cried.

"Trini! Zack!" Jason exclaimed at the same time, jumping up. Then, he fell to the ground.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi! Jason!" Alpha cried.

"Jason, I must insist that you rest," Zordon told him.

"We gotta get them back here," Jason said, as Alpha helped him up and led him to the panels. They started working the controls, trying to teleport the two Rangers.

* * *

Once again, the Blue, White, and Pink Rangers landed outside the cave.

"All right, let's get those guys out of there," the Blue Ranger said.

"Right," the White Ranger agreed.

* * *

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! I can't teleport them!" Alpha said.

"I'll go get them," Jason offered.

"No, Jason. You can barely stand," Alpha objected.

"Jason, I cannot advise you risking yourself," Zordon told him.

"Zordon, if I don't do it, Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy will have to abort their mission again and then it may be too late. We can't take the chance," Jason reminded.

"You're right. Very well. May the Power protect you." Jason teleported himself out; grabbed onto his friends, and then quickly teleported back to the Command Center. Once he was back, Alpha firmly led him to the medical chair.

"Now lie back down before I have to strap you to it," he ordered. Jason did as he was told as Alpha examined them. He then used a device to try to thaw them out. As the robot did so, Jason watched the viewing globe where he saw that the snake had become alive and was heading for the three teens.


	4. The Ninja Encounter Pt III

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, and Disney.

"You making any progress, Alpha?" Jason queried.

"Not yet," Alpha answered. Just then, one of the Yellow Ranger's gloved fingers started to move as did the Black Ranger's.

"That's it, guys. Come on," Jason encouraged. Within minutes, the Yellow and Black Rangers were moving once more.

"Whoa. That was weird," the Black Ranger stated.

"No kidding," the Yellow Ranger agreed.

"How do you guys feel?" Alpha asked.

"Like showing that plucked Posey what we're made of," the Yellow Ranger declared.

"The zords will arrive as soon as you do," Alpha promised. They re-teleported back to the park and jumped into their zords. Zedd made the monster grow. The Griffin and Lion zords attacked with little success.

"Zordon, can we send in and control the other zords from here?" Jason wondered.

"Yes. I'm doing so now," Alpha answered, pressing some buttons on the console. The zords came together to form the Thunder Megazord.

"Yeah! Now this is more like it!" the Black Ranger approved.

"Rangers, I'm helping you control the Thunder Megazord through the computer so that you have full strength," Alpha reported.

"Thanks, Alpha." The Thunder Megazord circled the Terror Blossom and then threw a punch. The monster sprayed the zord with its petals.

"Trying to cool **us** off, huh? I don't think so," the Black Ranger stated, working some of the controls as Alpha did the same.

"Thunder Saber now!" the Yellow Ranger hailed. The sword came and after a few strikes, lit up and struck the monster, destroying it. As soon as they were finished, they joined the others at the cave, where they found themselves surrounded by Putties. The Rangers moved through the clay creatures, until they had cleared a way to get into the cave. The Blue and Yellow Rangers ran in.

"The Power Rangers! I told you!" Aisha shouted.

"All right!" Rocky cried.

"Just in time," said Adam.

"Thank goodness," commented Mr. Anderson. The Blue Ranger flipped forward until he was close enough to grab the snake off of Aisha's lap and then quickly moved away from them, fighting the reptile. The Yellow Ranger took out her Blade Blaster.

"Everybody just hold very still," she told them. The group did as they were told and she shot away the chains. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha hurried outside as the Yellow Ranger walked up to Mr. Anderson.

"Come on, Mr. Anderson! I'll take you to Jacob," she told him. Before he could say anything, they teleported to the park, where she showed him his son being cared for by Bulk and Skull. The man ran to the trio and she teleported herself back to the cave.

"Blue Ranger!" she cried, hurrying towards her friend.

"Stay back. It might bite you," he warned. Outside, the White, Black, and Pink Rangers were still fighting the Putties.

"There's more now. Where are they coming from?" the Pink Ranger wondered. She let out a yell and kicked one. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha came out of the cave and also started fighting the Putties. The Pink Ranger looked at them.

"Oh, no," she said worriedly. "Aim for the 'Z'!" she called. The teens followed her advice. Inside, the Blue Ranger was still grappling with the snake as the Yellow Ranger tried to help him.

"Get away, Trini. I don't want it biting you."

"Billy."

"Help the others. Go, now!" The Yellow Ranger did as she was told. She soon joined the fray. Within moments, the clay creatures were dust.

"Great job, you guys," the Pink Ranger said.

"Where's the Blue Ranger?" Rocky asked.

"He's still in the cave," the Yellow Ranger answered.

"Oh, no," the Pink, Black, and White Rangers chorused.

"He was in there fighting the snake," Aisha reminded them. They all headed back towards the entrance. Back in the cave, the Blue Ranger was slowly losing his fight.

"Guys…where are you?" he moaned.

"Blue Ranger!" the Pink Ranger shouted, as they came in. The two Rangers hurried towards their friend. "Stay back, you guys," she told the three teens.

"Aw, man. It's punctured the suit," the White Ranger noted. "Hold on, buddy. I'll help you!" With that, he grabbed the snake. The Blue Ranger coughed and clutched his throat. The White Ranger struggled with it for a bit and then threw it across the cave as the Pink Ranger drew her Blade Blaster.

"Get clear of it, White Ranger. I'm gonna zap this thing back to Zedd," the Pink Ranger stated. She aimed and then fired. The snake disappeared. The Blue Ranger gasped and the Black, Yellow, White, and Pink Rangers were immediately at his side.

"We gotta do somethin'!" the White Ranger said.

"We gotta get his helmet off," the Pink Ranger told him. The White Ranger made a quick check, but didn't see their friends. The Pink Ranger unstrapped the Blue Ranger's helmet and they helped him sit up as he coughed.

"Billy, are you all right?" she asked quietly. "Take a deep breath," she advised. They were so focused on their companion that they failed to notice Rocky, Adam, and Aisha coming closer.

"Oh, look at that," Rocky said.

"Just sit here for a few minutes. You'll be all right," the Pink Ranger said as Billy sat up.

"Oh, no," he groaned.

"Billy?" Rocky asked in surprise.

"Then, you must be---" Aisha started to say.

"I don't believe this," the Pink Ranger stated, as she removed her helmet. _I can't believe we messed up_, she thought.

"Kimberly!" Adam said. _This is bad_, the Yellow Ranger thought as she and the Black Ranger removed their helmets.

"Trini! Zack!" Aisha gasped. With a sigh, the White Ranger also removed his helmet. _Well, it was fun while it lasted_, he thought. Now they were going to lose the protection of the Power.

"TOMMY!" Rocky exclaimed. Billy looked at Kimberly who wore the same dismayed expression.

"You guys are the Power Rangers? Unbelievable!" Aisha stated.

"Come on. Let's get back to the Command Center," Billy said.

"The what?" they chorused before they were all teleported.

"Guys," Jason said.

"Jason," Rocky said. "What's wrong with him?" he continued.

"Overexertion," Alpha responded.

"Whoa," the three chorused, looking at the robot.

"I am very glad to see that you all made it back safe and sound," Zordon told them.

"Zordon, we're sorry. We weren't paying attention to our surroundings. We didn't mean to reveal our identities," Kimberly apologized.

"It's my fault. I should've just blasted the snake," Billy said.

"Rangers, this was an unforeseeable event that could not be helped. You are not to blame," Zordon assured them. "Now, I ask our new friends to come forth," he continued. They did so.

"This is amazing," Rocky murmured.

"Ssssshhhh! Rocky, let the man talk," Aisha hissed. Her expression became puzzled. "I think he's a man." She looked at Adam and shrugged.

"Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, you are the only other people to know the true identity of the Power Rangers. It is imperative that this information remains a secret. Alpha has conducted an analysis of your background and has determined that you are model citizens. You have shown yourselves to be loyal, fair, and most important, trustworthy. Therefore, we ask that you take a solemn vow never to reveal the secret of the Power Rangers identity," Zordon told them.

"We'll take that vow," Adam said.

"Count on it," Aisha added,

"And **never** betray you," Rocky promised.

"Then repeat after me: I swear upon the forces of goodness---"

"I swear upon the forces of goodness---"

"To maintain the secret of the true identities of the Power Rangers."

"To maintain the secret of the true identities of the Power Rangers."

"Thank you, friends."

* * *

Jason, Tommy, Kimberly, Zack, Trini, Billy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha walked through the park.

"I knew the Power Rangers would save you," they heard Bulk proclaim.

"Yeah, they saved us once too," Skull chimed in.  
"Um, so what is this about the Power Rangers?" Kimberly wondered.

"Am I glad to see you guys," Mr. Anderson said in relief. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, we're great," Rocky assured.

"Thanks to the Power Rangers," Aisha added, giving Kimberly a sly wink.

"Yeah, no doubt," Jason chuckled.

"You know, we would like to interview you all in depth about these Power Rangers," Bulk told them. Adam began stuttering.

"Maybe some other time," Mr. Anderson said, looking at Jacob. "Oh, we'll wash your bandanna and get that back to you, Skull," he assured the teen. Skull waved dismissively. It was no big deal. He had been happy to help. At least the kid hadn't been nabbed by that gold goon with wings.

"No, thanks. Jacob can keep it." They laughed.

"You know, you two have done such a good job babysitting, uh, maybe you'd like to do it again."

"Uh, we're kinda busy."

"Yeah."

"In fact, uh, we're out of here." The two teens quickly took off and everyone laughed and Kimberly and Aisha shared a high five.


	5. A Monster Of Global Proportions

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Jason, Zack, Trini, Kimberly, and Tommy stood in Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar and looked around.

"Has anyone seen Rocky, Adam, and Aisha? I thought they were gonna meet us here," Zack stated.

"No, I haven't seen them. Hope everything's okay," Trini said.

"Zordon would've contacted us if it wasn't. They're probably just running a little late," Jason assured. However, he couldn't help a worried perusal of the youth center for their new friends.

"Wow. I can't believe that this is really coming together," Tommy commented excitedly.

"I know," Kimberly agreed.

"Billy's hosting this incredible event," Trini said.

"Yeah, he's really in his element and he worked hard on this," Jason stated.

"You know, this is so cool to have students from all over the world talking about global problems," Zack said.

"Yeah. Hey, I wonder who they'll get to represent Angel Grove in the next teen summit," Tommy said to them.

"That's a good question," Kimberly answered.

"Hey," Rocky greeted, coming up.

"Hey," Tommy acknowledged.

"Did we miss anything?" Rocky asked.

"Nope," Trini responded.

"Hey, we were wondering where you guys were. Got kinda worried," Zack told them.

"Work out ran long," Adam explained.

"Yeah, I hear you," Jason nodded. That had happened to him before. It was easy to get caught up in the routines and lose track of time.

"Oh, hey, it's starting," Aisha told them. Then, they turned their attention to Billy and the other delegates.

* * *

Kimberly, Billy, Rocky, and Aisha watched as Adam and Tommy gave a karate lesson to one of the delegates.

"So, how come Jason, Trini, and Zack stayed in the youth center?" Aisha wondered.

"Well, Trini got to talking to Richie, Zack and his cousin Curtis were planning a double date with Zack, Angela, and a girl Curtis met, and Jason's working on a new routine," Kimberly answered.

"So **that** was the guy I saw walking up to Trini," Rocky realized.

"Affirmative," Billy confirmed.

"So, how long have Trini and Richie been going together?" Aisha wondered. Kimberly and Billy laughed.

"They haven't even had a first date yet. Just study dates," Kimberly answered.

"Sounds like someone needs to give them a nudge in the right direction," Aisha mused.

"Whatever you're thinking Aisha, don't," Rocky told her. Kimberly and Billy laughed again.

* * *

Jason was in the midst of an intense workout when his communicator went off. He took off his protective gloves.

"I read you, Zordon," he said.

"Jason, a serious situation has arisen. Report to the Command Center at once," Zordon told him.

"On the way," Jason promised. "Guys!" he called, holding up his wrist and pointing to his communicator. Zack and Trini excused themselves from their friends and followed Jason to the hall, where they teleported to the Command Center, where the others filled them in on what had happened to the peace delegates.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! This is turning into an international incident!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, you are correct, Alpha," Zordon stated. "Observe the viewing globe, Rangers." They did so. "Zedd has imprisoned the teen ambassadors. He plans to use them to make his own evil power teams."

"Oh, not again," Jason groaned. First it was the dark Rangers, then it was Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, and now the peace ambassadors? Who would be next in line in Zedd's quest to turn people evil? Bulk and Skull?

"Doesn't he ever quit with that lame-brained scheme?" Zack wondered.

"I guess not," Trini said. Tommy stood, staring at the globe. They couldn't let Zedd get his hands on the teens. But how could they stop him? Then, it came to him.

"Hey, I've got an idea. Guys, come here," he said, and the others leaned in as the White Ranger outlined his idea.

"Morphinominal idea, Bro," Jason said when he was finished.

"Let's do it," Kimberly stated. They morphed.

* * *

As soon as the monster was destroyed, the Rangers demorphed. Jason's communicator chirped.

"Well done, Rangers. Tommy's plan worked perfectly and the peace ambassadors are safe," Zordon congratulated.

"That's great, Zordon," Jason said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Jason, I sense there is something troubling you. What is it?" Zordon asked.

"I don't like the idea of Rocky, Adam, and Aisha being unprotected. I know they can hold their own, but without any powers, they're easy targets for Zedd to try and grab them again," Jason responded.

"I can make them communicators," Billy offered.

"An excellent idea, Billy," Zordon approved. "That way our new friends will have a way to contact us and teleport here if need be."

"I can have them ready in a few days."

"Thanks, Bro." Jason and Billy clasped hands.

* * *

A few days later, the nine teens sat on the bleachers in the youth center listening to Billy and the delegates. Rocky tapped Tommy on the shoulder.

"Hey, you guys were incredible," he said quietly.

"Oh, thanks, man," he said.

"Yeah, unbelievable," Aisha agreed.

"Hey, I heard you guys were pretty great yourselves, helping out with the Putties," Trini told them.

"We helped a little. You guys did most of the work," Adam dismissed. Then, "It must be a big responsibility being a Power Ranger."

"It **is**," Kimberly confirmed, and she and the others gave nervous laughs.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Jason said, and then reached into his pocket and took something out. To the surprise of Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, they were each handed silver watches similar to the Rangers.

"What are these for?" Rocky wondered.

"We can't leave our friends unprotected. This way you have contact with us, Zordon, and each other in case of emergency. And if things get **really** bad, you can teleport to the Command Center," Jason told them quietly, pointing to two different buttons as he spoke.

"Thanks, man," Adam grinned. The three fastened their communicators and grinned.


	6. Zedd Waves

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, and Disney.

As the reporter covering the Stone Canyon Triathlon began her speech, Tommy and Billy were talking with Rocky, Adam, and Aisha.

"Hey, where are Jason, Zack, and Trini?" Aisha wondered.

"They went scuba diving. They had the trip planned for weeks before they knew about this and they had to put down a deposit for the suits which was nonrefundable, otherwise they would **totally** be here," Tommy answered.

"And Jason said that if they finished up early enough, they'd come by," Billy added.

"All right," Rocky, Adam, and Aisha chorused.

"All right, guys. Good luck," Billy said. "We'll be watching from the other side of the lake."

"You guys have your communicators just in case?" Tommy checked. The three teens nodded to the affirmative and held up their wrists as confirmation. Then, the three took their positions at the starting line and Kimberly walked up.

"Hey, you guys, I just found out they're gonna be picking students **any** day now to represent Angel Grove in the World Peace Team Conference," she reported.

"Wow. Attending that conference is a prestigious honor. Whoever goes there will be able to do a **lot** for human kind," Billy stated.

"Billy, you know what? You're a high honor student. I bet they pick you," Kimberly predicted.

"Aw, man. If they pick Billy, what's gonna happen to the Power Rangers?" Tommy wondered.

"Oh, what if they **do** pick you, Billy?" Kimberly wondered.

"I don't know. What if they pick Jason, Zack, Trini, or you guys?" Billy continued. They sighed worriedly. Then, they put these thoughts aside as the race started.

* * *

Jason, Zack, and Trini came out of the water.

"Wow. I'm constantly amazed at how beautiful it is down there," Trini sighed.

"Yeah, especially considering some of the times monsters have attacked the waters," Zack chimed in.

"I know," Jason said seriously. Just then, his communicator beeped.

"Rangers, come in," Zordon requested.

"Guys, we got trouble," Jason said. "What is it, Zordon?"

"Lord Zedd has sent down a monster known as Beam Caster to take over people's minds in order to take over the world," Zordon reported.

"Oh, no. We have to stop it," Trini stated.

"We're ready, Jase," Zack assured him.

"Come on, guys. It's morphin' time!" Jason shouted.

"Mastodon!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" Once morphed, they immediately teleported to the park where they began fighting the monster. However, a few minutes later, they fell prey to the creature's hypnotic beam.

"Cool. The Power Rangers are groovin' to our tune."

* * *

Tommy, Kimberly, and Billy walked through the park. All of a sudden, Putties appeared.

"Aw, man! Not now!" Tommy complained. They quickly went to work, but were surrounded.

"Jason, Zack, Trini! We need you! There's too many Putties!" Tommy called into his communicator before blocking an attack. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were on the bicycle portion of the Triathlon when they saw the commotion.

"Oh, no! Putties!" Aisha gasped. They threw down their bikes and quickly came to their friends' aid. Minutes later, the beings had been destroyed.

"We saw the Putties from the trail," Aisha told them.

"Thanks, guys. Aw, man! This probably ruined your chances at wining the Triathlon!" Tommy said.

"There wasn't any other decision to make," Rocky declared.

"But what about Jason, Zack, and Trini? Where are they?" Aisha asked.

"I don't know. I called them, but they didn't answer," Tommy told them.

"That's not good," Adam said worriedly.

"No, it's not," Tommy replied. Just then, Tommy's communicator went off.

"Zordon, come in. Where's Jason, Zack and Trini? I tried calling them, but they didn't answer," he said.

"Rangers, report to the Command Center at once," was all Zordon said.

"We're on our way," Tommy said. "Bye, guys," he told the other three.

"Bye," Kimberly said.

"Bye," Aisha responded. She and her two friends watched as the three teleported away. Then, they went to finish the race.

"Rangers, behold the viewing globe," Zordon told them as soon as they arrived. They did so, turning around.

"Who's that guy?" Kimberly wondered.

"And where are Jason, Zack, and Trini?" Tommy chimed in.

"Are they all right?" Billy added.

"I'm afraid not, Rangers. The monster's name is Beam Caster and his power lies in his baton which enables him to send hypnotic Zedd waves in humans to capture their minds," Zordon told them.

"And Jason and the others?" Tommy checked in trepidation.

"Unfortunately, they, like several other people, have fallen prey to the monster," Zordon answered.

"This is horrible," Kimberly said, watching the globe.

* * *

Rocky, Adam, and Aisha rode up on their bikes to see crowds of people walking around like zombies.

"Hail Lord Zedd," they heard some say.

"What's happening?" Aisha wondered, as they all got off of their bikes and removed their helmets. They moved through the crowd and Rocky picked up the device Billy had created to stop Beam Caster.

"Look. He's got the device," a woman pointed out in a monotone.

"They must be Power Rangers too," the young man next to her deduced in the same tone. They crowd headed for them and surrounded them.

"We gotta get out of here," Aisha said.

"Our communicators," Rocky suggested.

"Oh, now which button did he say would teleport us?" Adam wondered, as the three turned to the watches on their wrists. The crowd had almost reached them when they were whisked away in three beams of white light.

"Oh, thank goodness," Rocky sighed in relief.

"Alpha, Zordon, what's going on?" Aisha questioned.

"Yeah, why is everyone hailing Zedd?" Adam added.

"They are under the power of Zedd's monster Beam Caster. Jason, Zack, and Trini went to stop him, but were placed under his spell. Billy created a device to undue the brainwashing, but he, Tommy, and Kimberly also fell prey to the monster."

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! The device is completely destroyed!" Alpha cried.

"Wait a minute. The casing is history, but the device doesn't seem to be that damaged," Aisha corrected.

"Can you fix it?" Rocky queried.

"I know a little bit about broadcast frequencies. I spent the last three summers working at a radio station." Once the device was repaired, the teens held it before the globe and pointed it at the Rangers. At first, it didn't work, but with a little boost from Zordon, they broke the spell. Once they were free, the Red Ranger spoke into his communicator.

"Zordon, how did we escape Zedd's brainwashing?"

"You have your friends to thank for that. Aisha has fixed the frequency-reverser and it will help you to defeat the monster. Alpha will teleport it to you shortly."

"Sending now." The device disappeared and then reappeared in the Blue Ranger's hands.

* * *

Minutes later, they watched the race's end and clapped as Rocky, Adam, and Aisha crossed the finish line.

"Aw, man. I feel bad that they couldn't have won," Tommy said. They walked up to them.

"Way to go."

"You all right? That was great."

"All right. You guys did good," Billy congratulated.

"Thanks for being there for us at the finish line," Rocky panted.

"Oh, hey, man. You were there for **us**," Tommy reminded him.

"Yeah, that Beam Caster was something else," Jason stated.

"I'm just sorry you guys got caught in the crossfire," Zack said

"Yeah, we're really sorry that by helping us it kept you guys from winning," Kimberly apologized.

"Triathlon's about finishing, not winning," Aisha declared.

"Yes," Kimberly agreed.

"Besides, helping you guys out was probably the most important thing we've ever done," Adam told them.

"Well, you **definitely** saved us. We owe you big time," Trini commented.

"Definitely," they all agreed.

"You don't. We'd do it again in a heartbeat. No questions asked," Rocky declared.

"All right," Tommy said. They all high fived.


	7. The Power Quest Pt I

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Monkeerangerfan (Ch 4, 6): Thanks. Here you go. Thanks. Well, here it is.

Alex B. Goode (Ch 1-6): Thanks. Thanks. Glad you think so. Thanks, I will. Glad you like. Thanks. Glad you think so. I will. Thanks. Hope it meets your expectations.

DISCLAIMER

This episode will be significantly revamped, though there will still be some similarities. Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

On different payphones in different countries, reporters talked excitedly.

"Big scoop. **Really** big scoop. They just picked the three Angel Grove teens for the World Peace Summit. I know! It's great! Okay, there names are---" a man on the phone said. In Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar, Jason, Zack, Trini, Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy were watching the news.

"Out of thousands of entrants, three names were announced today as the lucky students invited to attend the World Peace Summit in Switzerland," the announcer stated.

"Oh, here it comes," Kimberly said worriedly.

"Now, remember, if it's one of us, the team **will** be okay," Jason quietly assured. He knew they were all thinking about what would happen if any of them were chosen. He had to admit, he was pretty worried himself. Yeah, he, Zack, and Trini had all applied and it would be the chance of a lifetime, but they also had the team and the world to think about.

"Right," the others chorused.

"The three youths will meet and travel with teens from all over the world to discuss global problems that affect all of us---young and old. Hunger, pollution, poverty, cultural barriers, and education are among the topics on a very busy agenda for these young people. They will be visited by scientists, politicians, and academia's as they attempt to understand these issues and offer **their** perspectives on solutions for world peace," the man continued.

"Come on, come on, come. Just get on with it," Kimberly said impatiently.

"The three teens from Angel Grove are---" the Power Rangers all clasped each other's hands nervously. "Brett Lane, Jessica Morrow, and Peter Stevens," the man finished.

"Oh, thank goodness," the teens sighed together.

"Jason, Trini, Zack. I'm surprised you weren't chosen. You three are perfect choices," Ernie said.

"Thanks, Ernie, but I think I speak for the three of us when I say we're happy with the decision," Jason responded.

"Yep," Zack and Trini chorused.

"Big news! Big news! Big news!" Surprised, the six teens turned to see Rocky, Adam, and Aisha running towards them.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Kimberly asked in surprise.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Jason wondered.

"What are you so excited about?" Tommy laughed.

"Our parents all moved to Angel Grove and come Monday morning, we're going to Angel Grove High!" Aisha told them.

"All three of you?" Jason asked.

"Yeah!" they confirmed.

"All right!" the teens chorused, slapping five.

"Wait, wait. How did this happen though?" Billy wondered.

"Well, our dads teach karate together and they decided to open their own dojo," Rocky explained, gesturing to Adam.

"And Mom got a job transfer," Aisha added. They continued to cheer excitedly. Meanwhile, they were unaware that their actions were being watched by Lord Zedd.

"So, the Rangers' little friends are coming to Angel Grove, are they? Well, then, it looks like I'll have to give them a little something to welcome them to the neighborhood," he sinisterly commented.

"What is your plan, O Fiendish One?" Goldar queried.

"As soon as my newest demon of destruction is fully energized, I will give those three a welcoming they will **never** forget," he declared. In the Command Center, Alpha was busy tracking an energy source.

"Alpha, have you located it yet?" Zordon queried.

"I have, Zordon. But it's coming from the Deserted Planet and I'm afraid the mission would be too treacherous," Alpha answered.

"I understand your concern, Alpha. However, if this energy is what it appears to be, then there is no other choice. Zedd's attacks have been becoming increasingly more perilous and have started to overwhelm the Rangers. They will need what is on the Deserted Planet," Zordon stated.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! I wish there was another way!" Alpha exclaimed. Back at the youth center, the Rangers and Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were sitting at a table talking excitedly.

"Okay, you definitely want to get Ms. Appleby because she's really cool and---" Kimberly's comment was interrupted by Jason's communicator. The group looked around furtively.

"Come in, Zordon," Jason said quietly as the others leaned in to listen.

"The nine of you are needed at the Command Center," Zordon announced.

"Did he say the nine of us?" Rocky asked in surprise. He, Adam, and Aisha weren't Rangers. Why would Zordon want **them** at the Command Center?

"We're on our way, Zordon," Jason promised. "Let's go, guys." Then, the group walked out of the youth center went into a secluded section of the entrance where they all disappeared into streams of light.

"Zordon, what's going on?" Jason questioned.

"Yeah, why'd you want me, Adam, and Aisha here?" Rocky wondered.

"Alpha and I have been tracking an energy source and have pinpointed its location as the Deserted Planet," Zordon replied.

"What energy source, Zordon?" Trini asked.

"If my suspicions are correct, Trini, they are the last three Power Coins," Zordon answered.

"Power Coins?" the group asked in unison.

"Yes. These coins hold the powers of the silver Drago, the golden Brachio, and the purple Stega," Zordon told them.

"Drago, like dragon?" Billy asked.

"Precisely, Billy," Alpha confirmed. Tommy and Kimberly shared a look. There was another dragon power?

"Zordon, how come we never tried to get the Drago powers for Tommy?" Jason wondered, seeing the look.

"These coins are different from yours in that they don't radiate energy until they sense the presence of the person that they have chosen to wield the powers," Zordon explained.

"Then that would mean---" As Aisha's comment died away, she, Rocky, and Adam shared a look of disbelief.

"**Us**?" Rocky queried.

"I couldn't think of better people for the job," Zack said.

"Yeah. You'd be great assets," Trini agreed. Before they could say anymore, the alarm blared.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked.

"Sensors in outer space indicate that Zedd has begun energizing some sort of mass weapon," Alpha said.

"Oh, no," Trini and Aisha said together.

"The day that I have feared has arrived," Zordon said. "Zedd has completed Serpenterra, a gigantic machine of destruction."

"Well, he'll most likely use it to destroy Earth," Billy surmised.

"I fear you are correct, Billy. This is why half of you will stay here while the others join Rocky, Adam, and Aisha on their quest," Zordon told them.

"Tommy, you, Billy, and Trini stay here. Kim, Zack, and I will help Rocky, Adam, and Aisha on their quest," Jason instructed.

"But---" Tommy began to object.

"Look, Billy's intellect is too valuable to be put at risk, and I'm going to need you here to lead and protect the others while I'm gone," Jason told him. "Look Bro, I know you wanna come with. But we don't know what Zedd can pull or how he might try to stop us. That's why I need you three down here. Billy will be able to strategize any moves or countermoves as well as devices that may be needed against Zedd. Trini's well-versed in various styles of fighting including Mantis Kung Fu which will help against a monster attack, and we've shared powers. You're a part of me. There's no one I trust more to lead while I'm gone."

"All right, man." They clasped hands and did a finger snap. _Wow. Tommy's got a big responsibility_, Aisha thought to herself.

"So, Zordon, where's the Deserted Planet?" Jason wondered.

"In a galaxy light years away. Alpha will teleport you there," Zordon responded.

"We're ready," Rocky said.

"Since the mission may be perilous, I would advise the three of you to morph once you're there," Zordon said to Jason.

"Understood, Zordon."

"Good luck. And may the Power protect you." Then, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Jason, Zack, and Kimberly were teleported away.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason called.

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl"

"Tyrannosaurus!" On the moon, Goldar walked up to Zedd.

"Sire, I have new that may be of some interest. The Red, Black, and Pink Rangers as well as their three human friends are headed for the Deserted Planet," he reported.

"The Deserted Planet? What in blazes do they want **there**?" Zedd demanded.

"It seems to be the location of an energy source that matches the Rangers' Power Coins," Goldar answered.

"WHAT? POWER COINS?" he growled. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Forgive me, Sire. But I was double checking my information in case it was erroneous." This seemed to placate the overlord.

"Very well. Well, then, now that Serpenterra is ready, we must make sure that the Rangers do **not** succeed in their mission."

* * *

On the Deserted Planet, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, the Red Ranger, the Black Ranger, and the Pink Ranger walked slowly.

"Where do you think these Power Coins are?" Aisha wondered.

"I don't know," Adam answered.

"Kim, do you see anything?" the Red Ranger questioned.

"No. I really wish we had a map so that we could just get the coins and get out of here," the Pink Ranger responded.

"Come on. I'm sure we'll find something soon," the Black Ranger stated. From Serpenterra, Zedd watched as the Rangers and civilians walked through the streets of the planet.

"So, you think you'll find those Power Coins, do you?" he queried. "Well, let's see you find them once this planet's destroyed." With that, he launched an attack.

"WHOA!" Everyone ducked and jumped out of the way of a blast.

"Something tells me that Zedd's onto us," the Black Ranger said.

"We better find those coins---fast!" Adam stated.

"Come on!" the Pink Ranger said, as they quickened their pace.

"Sire, what about the three remaining Rangers?" Goldar reminded him.

"I will send down a monster to distract them, and then it will destroy them!" Lord Zedd shouted. He aimed his staff at Earth where electricity from his staff enveloped a tarantula which was in the park. Seconds later, it grew into a monster.

"Guys, look," Trini said.

"Oh, man. An arachnid," Billy said.

"It's morphin' time!" Tommy shouted.

"Tigerzord!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" The three Rangers appeared in the park.

"Man, that's ugly," the Blue Ranger commented.

"Good thing Zack's not here. He hates bugs," the White Ranger recalled. The monster charged and they blocked the attack.

* * *

The Red, Black, and Pink Rangers, as well as Rocky, Adam, and Aisha continued their quest. Suddenly, a beam of light caught Aisha's attention.

"Guys!" she called, pointing. They turned to see a mausoleum at the top of a hill.

"Good eye, Aisha," the Pink Ranger complimented. They headed for the hill.

"Master, they've found the Power Coins!" Goldar reported.

"WHAT?" The sorcerer growled. "Well, they may have found them, but they'll never get them!" With that, he had Serpenterra let out another blast.

"WHOA!"

"Come on! Let's go!" They quickened their pace and headed up the hill. A purple beam surrounded Aisha as she ran up the hill and grabbed the Stega Power Coin. Adam was right behind her underneath a silver light as he grabbed the Drago Power Coin.

"All right, Rocky, You're up," the Red Ranger said. Rocky headed for the hill. Then, a blast from Serpenterra engulfed him.

"ROCKY!" everyone yelled.


	8. The Power Quest Pt II

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Monkeerangerfan: Thanks. Here you go.

JasonLeeScottFan (Chs 1, 7): Thanks you. I agree. Thanks. Well, that's how **I** would've done the eps. Read on and see. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Alex B. Goode: Thanks. Glad you think so. I will. Thanks.

Starfire1994: Well, here you go. Thanks. Me too. Later.

J.W. Appel: Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Some scenes are done in reverse on purpose and tweaked to fit changes made in previous chapters.

"Oh, man. Not good," Adam said. There was another blast.

"Oh, no," the Pink Ranger said as she and the others started for the hill. However, the blasts were effective in keeping them back.

"This can't be happening," the Red Ranger worried. Suddenly, a golden light shone through the onslaught and there was a kia as Rocky flipped through the air.

"Rocky, you're all right," Aisha said in relief.

"Thank goodness," commented the Black Ranger. There was another explosion.

"WHOA!"

"All right brand-new Power Rangers, it's morphin' time!" the Red Ranger told them. The three pulled out their morphers.

"Drago!" Adam called.

"Stega!" Aisha hailed.

"Brachio!" Rocky yelled. Instantly, the three were covered in suits similar to the other Rangers. Serpenterra fired again.

"Okay, zord time!" the Red Ranger declared.

"Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunderzord Power!"

"Drago Thunderzord Power!"

"Stega Thunderzord Power!"

"Brachio Thunderzord Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" As one, the Red, Black, Pink, Silver, Purple, and Gold Rangers jumped into their zords.

"So, they want to rumble, do they? Well, I'll give them a fight." With that, Serpenterra charged.

"He's comin' at us!" The zords braced for an impact. Zedd cackled as Serpenterra advanced.

"Rangers, attack all at once!" the Red Ranger instructed. Immediately, the others initiated their weapons. The Stega zord had missiles that were launched from the zord's spikes, the Drago zord's weapons were similar to that old the old Dragonzord with missiles and fire blasts from his mouth, and the Brachio zord blasted yellow sparks from its mouth.

"So, you want to play, do you? Well, try this on for size!" With that, he increased his attack, causing them to retreat slightly.

"Aw, man!" the Red Ranger exclaimed.

"Jason, I think we need a little more fire power here!" the Silver Ranger suggested.

"Zordon, is it possible to call on Titanus here?" the Red Ranger questioned.

"Unfortunately, no. I am sending the carrier zord Tor to assist you. If the danger becomes too great, you can gather into his shell, where you will be protected," Zordon responded.

"Right," they all chorused. Almost immediately, the zord appeared.

"Ah, a new zord to play with. How nice." Zedd let out a chuckle. This would be simple. As he continued to fire, the Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord, the Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord, the Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunderzord, the Drago Thunderzord, the Brachio Thunderzord, and the Stega Thunderzord all quickly got in and the blast deflected off of the zord's shell. Zedd growled in displeasure.

"Goldar, destroy that thing!"

"As you wish, Master." He pressed a button and---the zord powered down.

"GOLDAR! I TOLD YOU TO DESTROY THE ZORD, NOT CUT THE POWER!"

"I---I didn't. We're nearly out of power."

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" The evil monarch let out another growl and pushing Goldar out of the way, pressed the button that powered the zord's attack. When he discovered his zord was indeed low on power, he let out a final growl, and they retreated. On the way, he threw down one of his grenades and made his monster grow.

"Wow," the Purple Ranger breathed. They had fought Zedd.

"Rangers, you must join the others who are battling one of Zedd's monsters," Zordon instructed.

"We're on our way, Zordon," the Red Ranger promised, and with that, they and their zords teleported to the site.

"Look, they're back!" the Yellow Ranger exclaimed.

"And they've got the Power!" the White Ranger noted.

"All right!" The zords came together to create an even more powerful ThunderMegazord. The monster charged, but a blast from the Thunder Saber destroyed it. This revelation angered Zedd who let forth angry blasts from his staff. In the Command Center, the three new Rangers chattered excitedly.

"We saved the world from Zedd. Wow," Aisha said, feeling a bit awestruck as she stared down at her purple uniform. Jason chuckled softly. He remembered feeling like that after his first battle against Goldar.

"Yeah, but we couldn't have done it without you guys," Billy stated.

"Yeah. You guys were awesome---all of you," Kimberly chimed in.

"Thanks," Rocky said.

"Congratulations, new Power Rangers on your first victory together. You've lived up to my expectations," Zordon told them.

"You've made excellent choices, Zordon," Alpha said.

"Alpha's right. They were morphinominal," Zack agreed.

"However, though it's true Zedd was defeated this time, the battle is not over. He and Serpenterra will be back---stronger than ever," Zordon cautioned.

"We can handle it," Adam quickly assured.

"I know you can," Zordon said. "Now, I ask our newest members to step forward." Rocky, Adam, and Aisha did as they were told. "Just as you took the oath of secrecy regarding the Rangers' identity, you must take another oath to uphold the three rules of keeping the Power. 1. Never use your power for personal gain. 2. Never escalate a battle unless Zedd forces you. 3. Keep your identities as Power Rangers secret."

"You got it, Zordon," Rocky promised.

"Count on it," Adam confirmed.

"I'm in," Aisha finished. Jason reared an arm back. Understanding what their leader was doing, Tommy, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kimberly followed suit. Though somewhat confused, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha did the same.

"1…" Their arms pointed downward. "2…" "3!" As their arms flexed, power flowed from each Ranger and met in the air briefly before disappearing. Everyone laughed at the playful moment. Then, Jason put his fist out and one-by-one, the others piled their hands on top of it.

"Power Rangers!" they cried, jumping into the air.

* * *

On Monday, at Angel Grove High, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha walked through the halls along with Jason, Zack, Trini, Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy.

"You know, I thought transferring was going to be this really big deal. But it's not," Aisha said.

"It's simple, huh? We've got Math together, Chemistry…" Rocky's voice trailed off. The others laughed.

"Well, it's lunch time. What do you guys say we go put our stuff away?" Adam suggested.

"Yeah, and then we can show you the cafeteria," Jason added.

"Morphin'," Rocky, Adam, and Aisha chorused.

"The food here's **gotta** be better than at Stone Canyon," Aisha surmised. They laughed. The three checked their schedules. Rocky and Adam had lockers together, but Aisha was on her own. She went to her locker, where she started dialing her combination. To her frustration, the lock refused to cooperate with her.

"Oh, come on!" she exclaimed as Bulk and Skull came up to her.

"Aisha, you look so nice on your first day," Bulk complimented.

"Thanks," she said, resuming her efforts to open her locker. She pounded on it when it still didn't open.

"Can, I, uh, be of some assistance?" he offered.

"Sure, thanks," she said gratefully. Bulk took the paper with the combination and began dialing the numbers. A few seconds later, the others came up.

"Ooooh. I **hated** this locker," Jason winced. "It was always a struggle to get open," he continued.

"Yeah, and it decided to be in rare form today," Skull commented with a roll of his eyes. Bulk motioned for them to be quiet. Finally, he was successful.

"Thanks, Bulk," Aisha grinned.

"No problem. Would you like to join me and Skull for lunch?"

"Well, I would, except that I already made plans to eat with Jason and the others." Bulk's face fell. "How 'bout a smoothie after school?" The ex-bully's face lit up and he nodded. Then, the teens went their separate ways.

"Well, that was certainly nice of you," Kimberly commented with some disbelief.

"You have to admit, he **was** sweet. And besides you guys, he and Skull are the only people who actually offered to help me," Aisha said.

"Well, that's true. The rest of the student body **has** been a bit cliquey," Trini frowned as they headed into the cafeteria. They got their food and sat down. Then, as one, the nine teens reared an arm back, pointed the arm downwards, and then flexed it. They laughed.

THE END


End file.
